Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers
}} is a television anime series produced by Toei Animation and Walt Disney Japan, based on the Marvel Comics universe. The series began airing in Japan from April 2, 2014, on TX Network stations. The opening and ending themes are and "Thread of Fate" respectively, both performed by T.M.Revolution. The series is aimed at boys 6-12 and ties in with merchandising produced by Bandai. Plot With help from Japan's Dr. Nozomu Akatsuki, Tony Stark aka Iron Man develops a new device called the Digital Identity Securement Kit, known as DISKs for short, designed to help the cause of stopping and detaining supervillains. However, whilst presenting the DISK project on the Raft, Loki appears and uses the very same DISKs to launch a breakout of all the captured supervillains, trapping Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Wasp and Hulk inside DISKs as well. Nozomu's sons, Akira and Hikaru, along with three other children, Edward, Chris, and Jessica, come to possess these DISKs and join forces with Spider-Man to release the Avengers. The youths find a program called "Biocode" which allows them to restore those sealed heroes sealed in the DISK. D.I.S.K. Short for Digital Identity Securement Kit. They are developed by Dr. Nozumu Akatsuki as part of Tony Stark's new project to capture supervillains. Once captured, the detainee is in a state of suspended animation until he is summoned either by throwing the DISK to the ground and yelling "D-SMASH!", or appearing as a hologram to communicate with his partner. Both methods require the use of a Biocode, a wristband-like device that gives the wearer clearance to temporarily free the detainee within the DISK for a limited amount of time before he is returned automatically to the DISK. The DISKs are triangular shaped and are the same size as Pogs. They are metallic gray in color but once it contains a superhero or a supervillain, the DISK's color changes to an attribute specific to the hero or villain, and can only be summoned using the Biocode of the same attribute. There are currently five known colors of the DISKs each with a different attribute. *Red DISK (Tech) - Any hero or villain that uses Science and/or Tech-based weapons. *Purple DISK (Energy) - Any hero or villain with energy-based/paranormal abilities. *Blue DISK (Fight) - A hero or villain that uses physical attacks in combination with a preferred tool or weapon. *Green DISK (Power) - Heroes or villains with raw strength. *Yellow DISK (Animal) - A hero or villain with animal-based features or attacks. May also apply to characters whose M.O. is based on an animal, even if there is no literal connection. DISK Actions While either holding a DISK in one's hand or on their wristband, anyone with a Biocode installed can do many specific actions in relation to the hero or villain within the DISK. *D-Secure - Holding the DISK out and saying "D-Secure" can trap a target within the DISK. It can also be used to recall a hero or villain back into the DISK remotely. When used on a hero or villain already D-Secured by someone else, it will override and crack the old DISK. *D-Smash - Scanning for a Biocode identity on a DISK containing the hero or villain, and then smashing the DISK on the ground can release the hero for a limited time. If this is performed before the hero or villain is ready to be re-released, it will do nothing. *Other Actions - By inputting a secret code onto the DISK of a currently released hero or villain, said hero or villain can be powered up for an attack with greatly increased power. Also, if an occupied DISK is crushed, the hero or villain inside will be destroyed permanently. *Special DISKs - When a Mutant is trapped inside a DISK, the shape of the DISK will slightly change but has shown to work the same otherwise. Characters The Heroes ; : :A carefree young boy and the main protagonist. The second son of the DISK developer Nozomu Akatsuki, he's hot-blooded and has a strong sense of justice. He and his older brother Hikaru are invited to visit his father's research lab on the Raft and to discuss about the DISK project when it was under attack by Loki's forces. Akira possesses the red DISK, which contains Iron Man. ; : :Akira's older brother, and is the more calm and mature of the two. He's a prodigy with a quiet and composed personality. He possesses the purple DISK which contains Thor. ; : :The youngest of the five children. He is shy boy and good student. A big fan of superheroes, he joined the tour on the Raft in hopes of meeting Captain America, who is his favorite hero. He possesses the green DISK, which contains Hulk. His name appears to be a nod to Edward Norton who played the Hulk. ; : . :The oldest of the five children. Being "hotblooded" he comes across like a "cynical bad boy", but is "gentle heart"ed and likes to make sweets. He possesses the blue DISK, which contains Captain America. His name appears to be a nod to Chris Evans who played Captain America. ; :Voiced by: Naomi Ōzora :A rich girl from France whose parents run a business, she is "Naive and selfish" and is forthright in speaking her mind but isn't necessarily with malice. She possesses the yellow DISK, which contains Wasp. The Avengers ;Tony Stark / Iron Man :Voiced by: Eiji Hanawa :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :Playboy, philanthropist, genius, and inventor, Tony Stark led the DISK project with Dr. Nozomu Akatsuki, which he was presenting at the Raft when Loki attacked. He fights using a sturdy suit of armor with flight and various integrated mechanical weapons. He becomes Akira's partner. ;Thor Odinson / Thor :Voiced by: Yasuyuki Kase :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :The Norse God of Thunder and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. He becomes Hikaru's partner. ;Steve Rogers / Captain America :Voiced by: Kazuhiro Nakaya :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue :A World War II veteran and super soldier. He always puts duty and the mission above everything else, and has a tendency to take things too seriously. He fights with his unbreakable vibranium shield and hand-to-hand combat skills. He becomes Chris' partner. ;Bruce Banner / The Incredible Hulk :Voiced by: Kenichirou Matsuda :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :A gamma irradiated scientist turned monster. He has incomparable physical strength and a body that can withstand intense punishment. He becomes Ed's partner. ;Janet van Dyne / Wasp :Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :The only female member of the Avengers. She is a fashion designer as well as superhero, and uses her small size and superior agility to outwit opponents. She becomes Jessica's partner. ;Peter Parker / Spider-Man :Voiced by: Shinji Kawada :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :The wisecracking, wall-crawling hero of New York, who gained his amazing powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter Parker is a Stark Industries scientist and the assistant of Dr. Akatsuki, developing the DISK technology with him. He narrowly escapes being sealed in a DISK himself and takes the hero-occupied DISKs from Loki, giving them to the children who can release the heroes. In the wake of the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Spider-Man quits the team and opts to stay in New York, as America needs heroes after the Avengers and the children relocate to Japan. He assures his teammates and new friends that he will see them again, and though disappointed, they respect his decision. While he isn't captured in a DISK in the show proper, promotional tie-in toyline images show that he would be placed in an Yellow Animal-type DISK. X-Men ;Scott Summers / Cyclops (サイクロップス) :Voiced by: Takahiro Yoshimizu :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :Leader of the X-Men in the field, fires Optic Blasts from his eyes through a special visor. ;Henry McCoy / Beast (ビースト) :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :Scientist of the X-Men with a complexion resembling a blue jungle cat. ;James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine :Voiced by: Kenji Nomura :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :Combat veteran and loose cannon of the X-Men. He fights with adamantium claws, heightened senses, and a mutant healing factor. He arrives in the middle of a battle with Sabretooth, and was assigned by Professor X to find a new mutant in the nearby area. ;Charles Xavier / Professor X :Voiced by: Osamu Saka :The founder and mentor of the X-Men, and the world's greatest psychic. ;Noriko Ashida / Surge :Voiced by: Kokoro Kikuchi :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :A girl attending the school that the kids visit, initially befriending the Akatsuki kids and later discovering her mutant electrical powers in the middle of a crisis. She has a crush on Hikaru. ;Ororo Munroe / Storm :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple ;Robert "Bobby" Drake / Iceman :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple ;Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin / Colossus :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green S.H.I.E.L.D. ;Nick Fury (ニック・フューリー) :Voiced by: Hisao Egawa :Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is framed for collaborating with Loki on the attack on the Raft and is imprisoned by Senator Roberts, unaware that the latter is actually Loki in disguise. ;Clint Barton / Hawkeye :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue :An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who aids the Akatsuki Brothers and Spider-Man. He first appears in the 4th episode. ;Maria Hill (マリア・ヒル) :Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe Other Heroes ;James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine (ウォーマシン) :Voiced by: Hidenori Takahashi :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red ;Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange (ドクター・ストレンジ) :Voiced by: Yasunori Masutani :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple ;Danny Rand / Iron Fist :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue Villains ;Loki Laufeyson / Loki (ロキ) :Voiced by: Tadashi Mutou :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :The main antagonist. He orchestrated the plan to use the DISKs to allow all the prisoners on the Raft to escape and to summon them in battle. In the aftermath, he disguises himself as Senator Roberts and takes over SHIELD in an attempt to find the DISKs scattered around the globe. ;George Tarleton / M.O.D.O.K. :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :A villain employed by Tim. He is a mechanical sentry with an oversized head and ego to match. ;Dmitri Bukharin / Crimson Dynamo (クリムゾン・ダイナモ) :Voiced by: Tetsu Inada :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :A villain employed by Loki who wears a large suit of armor. ;Klaus Voorhees / King Cobra (キング・コブラ) :Voiced by: Keiji Hirai :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :A villain freed by Loki and Tim. He is the leader of the Serpent Society. ;Todd Arliss / Tiger Shark :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :A powerful villain with shark-like features, and the archenemy of the Sub-Mariner. ;Emil Blonsky / Abomination :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :A villain with super-strength powered by gamma radiation, and the archenemy of the Hulk. ;Franklin Hall / Graviton :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :A villain who is partnered with Manino. Graviton appears in Episode #13, but is defeated by Edward and Hulk. ;Carl Creel / Absorbing Man (アブゾービングマン) :Voiced by: Yasuhiko Kawazu :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :An ex-con with a wrecking ball and the ability to turn his body into any material he touches. A loyal minion of Loki, who gave Creel his powers. ;Mark Scarlotti / Whiplash :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :A villain with retractable whips made of plasma. ;Norman Osborn / Green Goblin (グリーンゴブリン) :Voiced by: Yuusuke Numata :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue :An insane, sadistic villain freed by Loki and the archenemy of Spider-Man. ;Heinrich Zemo / Baron Zemo :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue :A villain who led H.Y.D.R.A. alongside the Red Skull during World War II, and an enemy of Captain America. He was the one who killed Captain America's partner Bucky, and now leads part of a strike against the X-Men. ;David Cannon / Whirlwind :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue :An evil mutant who can create and control whirlwinds of various sizes. ;Curt Connors / Lizard :Voiced by: Yuusuke Handa :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :An amputee scientist turned humanoid lizard, and an enemy of Spider-Man working for Loki. He is defeated by Iron Man and sealed in a DISK by Akira. ;Esteban Corazón de Ablo / Diablo :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :An evil alchemist who brainwashes the Hulk into going on a rampage. ;Cain Marko / Juggernaut :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :A physically invulnerable powerhouse and an enemy of the X-Men. ;Rachel Leighton / Diamondback :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :A snake-themed villainess and a member of the Serpent Society. She uses diamonds as weapons. ;Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus :Voiced by: Dai Matsumoto :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :A mad scientist with cybernetic tentacles and armor. One of Spider-Man's greatest foes. ;Burchell Clemens / Cottonmouth :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :A snake-themed villain and a member of the Serpent Society. Spider-Man easily defeats him on the Raft. ;Victor Creed / Sabretooth (セイバートゥース) :Voiced by: Takuya Kirimoto :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :A vicious, homicidal mutant and the archenemy of Wolverine. ;Sentinel :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :The Sentinels are a type of giant robots, designed to capture, contain and often terminate mutants. Created by the mutant-hating scientist Bolivar Trask, these killer machines are some of the deadliest enemies of the X-Men. ;Kl'rt / Super-Skrull :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :An alien member of the Skrull race and an enemy of the Fantastic Four with the abilities of all four members. He is found already contained inside a DISK. ;Bentley Wittman / Wizard :Attribute/Color: Tech/Red :The leader of the Frightful Four, a genius wearing a high-tech power suit. He is found already contained inside a DISK. ;Destroyer :Attribute/Color: Energy/Purple :An Asgardian living weapon, a metal suit of armor with a large laser. Many are seen attacking the Avengers and Wolverine, but are destroyed in the process. ;Predator X :Attribute/Color: Animal/Yellow :A genetic experiment designed to hunt down mutants and assimilate surrounding materials into their own bodies. It regenerates quickly and can spit a poison that neutralizes mutant powers upon contact. Wrecking Crew ;Dirk Garthwaite / Wrecker :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :A brutish thug who wields an enchanted crowbar, which gives him super-strength. An enemy of Thor and the leader of the Wrecking Crew. ;Brian Philip Calusky / Piledriver :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :Member of the Wrecking Crew with oversized hands and biceps. ;Henry Camp / Bulldozer :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :Member of the Wrecking Crew with upper body armor, which he uses to charge. ;Eliot Franklin / Thunderball :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :Member of the Wrecking Crew with a wrecking ball on a chain. Celebrity 5 ;Tim Gilliam (ティム)Villain Listing provided by the official Walt Disney Japan website Retrieved May 12, 2014 :Voiced by: Mitsuaki Madono :The secondary antagonist working in arms with Loki. He wears an iron mask and wields villain DISKs. His Biocode allows him to summon Tech-type DISKs, which include M.O.D.O.K. and the Crimson Dynamo. ;Rosetta Riley (ロゼッタ・ライリー) :Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima :An enthusiastic news reporter secretly collaborating with Tim and Loki. Her Biocode allows her to summon Animal-type DISKs, which include King Cobra and Diamondback. ;Joel Murphy (ジョエル) :Voiced by: Atsushi Imaruoka :One of Tim's comrades. He uses Power types. According to his bio provided by the official Walt Disney Japan website, he is secretly a famous rock star. ;Manino Giordani (マニーノ) :Voiced by: Tarusuke Aragaki :One of Tim's comrades. He uses Energy types. According to his bio provided by the official Walt Disney Japan website, he is secretly a famous chef. ;Ōkuma Jubei(オオクマ・ジュウベエ) :Voiced by: Tarusuke Aragaki :One of Tim's comrades. He uses Fight types. According to his bio provided by the official Walt Disney Japan website, he is a relentless warrior and master of the kendo arts. Other characters ;Pepper Potts (ペッパー) :Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa :Tony Stark's assistant. She visits Japan to formally invite the Akatsuki brothers to the Raft to visit their father. ;Doctor Nozomu Akatsuki (ノゾム・アカツキ) :Voiced by: Hideyuki Hori :Doctor Akatsuki is the father to Akira and Hikaru, as well as the developer of the DISK technology. During a two year stay in America, Doctor Akatsuki developed the DISKs (Digital Identity Securement Kit) as part of Stark International's newest project. He is captured by Loki after the attack on the Raft and is imprisoned in Jotunheim. ;Phil Coulson :Coulson makes a cameo appearance in episode 1 leading a tour group in the prison. ;Eddie Brock / Venom :Voiced by: :Attribute/Color: Power/Green :A disgruntled former reporter who is host to an alien symbiote that was once bonded to Spider-Man. ;Kenuichio Harada / Silver Samurai :Voiced by: Takanori Nishikawa :Attribute/Color: Fight/Blue :A Japanese mutant and the most powerful yakuza crime lord of Japan. He forms a truce with the Avengers, because Iron Man once saved his sister. ;Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier Crew Disk Wars: Avengers is helmed by Series Director Toshiaki Komura, a veteran director for Toei Animation's Precure franchise. Series Organization is provided by King Ryū, whom has no previous credits in the entertainment industry. Veteran Dragon Ball animator and character designer Tadayoshi Yamamuro provides character designs, much in the same style as Dragon Ball. Episode list Bachicombat '''Bachicombat' is Bandai’s collectible game tied in with the TV show. The game is similar to the game Pogs. It is meant to simulate the plot of the show which sees young kids who possess a unique “Biocode” summon heroes and villains trapped inside S.H.I.E.L.D. tech that Loki’s turned against the Marvel Universe. It was set for release in April to coincide with the Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers anime launching on April 2 on TV Tokyo and other affiliates in Japan. See also * Marvel Anime References External links * Official website at TV Tokyo * Official website at Walt Disney Japan * Category:2014 anime television series Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Avengers (comics) television series Category:Superhero anime and manga Category:Toei Animation